


Keeps Me Safe From The Monsters

by fuzzybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, If you want to read it as that, Kid Fic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott watch a really scary movie despite being told not to by Melissa, naturally afterwards there's cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeps Me Safe From The Monsters

Mrs. McCall had told them just last week that they were absolutely not, under any circumstances watching that new horror/thriller movie that had come out, they were too young and she even said that she was ‘forbidding it’.  
  
Stiles and Scott had nodded agreeably, and a week later here they were. Hiding under Scott’s blankets trying to keep their breathing as light as possible.  
  
“Ok, so I mean. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea.” Stiles admitted.  
  
On one side, 10 seemed like a perfectly alright age to watch R-rated horror movies, but not this one. Stiles had had some really bad ideas throughout the time they’d been friends, but this might have actually topped them. How was he supposed to know that this werewolf/demon monster movie was actually well-made and that scary? It totally wasn’t his fault.  
  
“Stiles, that was awful, why did I agree to this? I’m going to have nightmares!”  
  
Scott huddled closer to Stiles, trying to forget the the screams in the movie and rush of fear that came through him when they were watching it. He really should stop going along with all of Stiles not-completely-thought-through plans. One day it was going to get him in big trouble.  
  
“Right, me too buddy. Let’s just, we can just talk about something else, focus on that. So, uh. We had to spell some big words in class today?”  
  
Scott snorted, Stiles was a great speller, but most of the times he went off and started spelling words that weren’t the ones instructed. Stiles gave him a smile, or a grimace, it was hard to tell in the dark, and hugged him tightly. He wondered if that was weird, his dad has always said that he and Stiles should stop ‘being so touchy-feely’, but figured it didn’t really matter. It was Stiles.  
  
Stiles smiled at Scott, glad to redirect his thoughts away from the movie. He was sure that eventually they would be able to joke about it, and hey, at least werewolves weren’t actually real. He started talking again to continue the distractions and eventually Scott fell asleep to the lull of Stiles’ voice.  
  
When Melissa looked into her son’s room the next morning to ask about breakfast, she found them tangled up in limbs and underneath 2 blankets on Scotts bed. She smiled at them and opened the window a little, they must be burning up in there. Finally a head popped out from the blankets and Stiles blinked at her and looked sheepish,  
  
“You realised that I told you not to watch that movie for a good reason then?” Melissa said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Stiles gaped and floundered for a bit, as much as he could with Scott weighing down on most of limbs. He sputtered a bit, not sure if he should deny or agree with her sentence and eventually just looked down at the carpet guiltily.  
  
“Good, because I’m making french toast and then you’ll be going home and Scott will be grounded for the next week, so no sleepovers.”  
  
The blanket sharing and cuddling became a tradition after scary movies, long after the both could fit as comfortably underneath them. When Melissa would find them she merely shook her head and muttered about clueless teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 'Huddling under covers' cotton candy bingo square.


End file.
